Recreational all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) have wide application in off-road use. These vehicles are coined the "motorized mules of the outback" taking passengers where few 4.times.4 s dare to go. Their range nearly equals that of motorcycle dirt bikes; yet unlike motorcycles, four wheel drive ATVs are beasts of burden that can carry passengers plus hundreds of pounds of gear. Youngs, "ATVs: Living Responsibly," Popular Mechanics, (March 1991), p. 90. To accommodate for this off-road use, ATVs have over-sized, soft, and heavily treaded tires which are designed for non-pavement surfaces. The tires are mounted to a robust steel frame supporting, with heavy duty shock absorbers, a powerful gas powered engine. The tires are spaced to cut a wide swath, and the frame generally is low to stabilize the vehicle around a low center of gravity. Upon returning from a back country ATV trip, one outdoorsman commented as follows: "I spent a week in off-road locations lugging around two van loads of equipment and realized I couldn't have done it without the help of a motorized all-terrain workhorse." During the trip, "We loaded up the front and rear carrying racks and clawed our way over boulder-studded trails, near vertical inclines and rugged canyon walls." Skorupa, "ATVs: Perception and Reality," Popular Mechanics, (May 1990), p. 51.
As the preceding commentary illustrates, ATVs often may be called upon by outdoorsmen, in particular fisherman, campers, and hunters, to carry not only passengers but gear as well. One problem, however, is that equipment, accessories, and other loads can be bulky and weigh several hundred pounds. Although many ATVs can be equipped with both front and rear carrying racks, this space often is inadequate. A weekend camping expedition, for example, may require numerous pieces of equipment such as tents, cooking accessories, sleeping apparel, clothing, and food, not to mention recreational paraphernalia, such as fishing poles, tackle, and gear.
The problem of insufficient carrying accommodations on ATVs has been addressed in so much as ATVs commonly are equipped with a rearwardly disposed towing tongue assembly which is attachable to a standard trailer hitch. Heretofore, trailers used with ATVs generally have two wheels mounted to a frame with an open, rear bed. These trailers typically, though, are not sufficiently adapted for use in all off-road environments traversable by the ATV itself. In this regard, ATVs often are used in extremely rugged terrain, and for example, are capable of climbing over rather large obstacles. Trailers, on the other hand, generally are not suited for such use and may become stuck. Trailers, for example, commonly have an axle extending between the wheels. This axle, however, is prone to catch on logs, stumps, rocks, or other obstacles while the trailer is driven off-road. In other terrain, for instance, the ATV and trailer may be required to pass through deep mud or snow. In these situations, if the trailer is too difficult to pull, both may become stuck.
Most ATVs have a seat configured to carry one or two passengers. Instances can arise, however, in which the ATV is called upon to accommodate more passengers. As an example, ATVs frequently are used by hunting and camping parties having one guide and several passengers. A separate ATV for each hunter or camper may not be practical or economical.
Additionally, during outings, the weather may be less than cooperative, and campers, hunters, fisherman, or the like may find themselves in the midst of an unexpected rain or snow shower. In these situations, all unprotected gear stored in an open-bed type trailer is exposed and may become damaged. In other instances as well, users may wish to leave their gear unattended yet keep it locked and secure in a safe location. Campers, for example, may spend time away from the campsite hiking, exploring, or fishing and certainly would not welcome returning to find some of their belongings missing.
At present, ATV users would welcome a trailer adapted for off-road use and capable of simultaneously hauling both passengers and cargo.